Super Smash Bros. Brawl
|publisher = Nintendo |designer = Masahiro Sakurai (director) |engine = |released = / March 9, 2008 January 31, 2008 TBA 2008 TBA |genre = Fighting game |modes = Single player, multiplayer, Nintendo Wi-Fi |ratings = ESRB: RP |platforms = Wii |media = Wii Optical Disk |requirements = |input = Wii Remote, Nunchuk, Classic Controller, GameCube controller }} Super Smash Bros. Brawl is the third installment in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series, after Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros., for the Wii. Major Metroid elements include characters, stages and collectable items. Samus Aran is a playable character in the game, who becomes Zero Suit Samus after performing her Final Smash move (Zero Laser) or a Special Taunt; the player can begin a match as Zero Suit Samus by holding down the 'shield' button on the controller before selecting a stage. Ridley appears as a boss in the Subspace Emissary adventure mode in both his regular form and as Meta Ridley. Also featured in Brawl are two Metroid-based stages: Norfair, which is based on the area of the same name; and the Frigate Orpheon, based on the original Pirate frigate that Samus infiltrates in Metroid Prime. A Metroid appears as an Assist Trophy. Sheegoth, Space Pirate, Metroid Prime (exoskeleton and core essence), Dark Samus, Parasite Queen, Screw Attack, Luminoth, Ridley, Meta Ridley, and Samus in her Power, Dark, Gravity, Fusion, Zero and Varia Suits are all featured as collectable Trophies. Space Pirate, Zebes Inhabitant, Ridley, Warrior Ing, and Samus's various suits and gunships are collectable Stickers, among many others. Characters Default Characters *Mario *Link *Kirby *Pikachu *Fox McCloud *Samus Aran *Zero Suit Samus *Princess Zelda/Sheik *Bowser *Donkey Kong *Yoshi *Princess Peach Toadstool *Ice Climbers *Pit *Wario *Ike *Pokémon Trainer *Diddy Kong *Meta Knight *Lucas *King Dedede *Olimar Unlockable Characters *Ness *Marth *Luigi *Falco Lombardi *Captain Falcon *Lucario *R.O.B. *Ganondorf *Mr. Game & Watch *Jigglypuff *Toon Link *Wolf O'Donnell *Solid Snake *Sonic the Hedgehog Boss Characters Ridley Ridley appears as the fifth boss during the Subspace Emissary, in which Samus and Pikachu must fight him. In the cutscene prior to the battle, Ridley ambushes and grabs Samus, flying upward and scraping her along the walls. Pikachu breaks Samus free from Ridley's grasp using Thunder (a possible reference to the Pokemon type advantage system, where electricity can easily cripple flying type pokemon). In the first battle, Ridley has higher health and uses moves ranging from claw swipes to a move similar to Rayquaza's Extremespeed to a tailswipe across the entire stage. The tailswipe can do major damage (The move can do around 70% damage if other person at 0% damage) on harder difficulties and the extreme speed move is a main killing move. He flies from one side to the other and is similar in style to Master Hand in the way of how it attacks and then pauses. Meta-Ridley, his form in Metroid Prime, later attacks Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, C. Falcon, Olimar, Samus, Pikachu, and R.O.B. Ridley and his Meta-Ridley form are resurrected by Tabuu, their true leader, in the Great Maze to face down the heroes. Oddly enough, they are resurrected as separate beings. Meta Ridley After R.O.B., Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, Captain Falcon, Pikachu, Samus, and Captain Olimar make their way out of the doomed Bomb Factory flying away in the Falcon Flyer, they are attacked from behind by the resurrected Meta Ridley, who is out for revenge on Samus and Pikachu. As such, he serves as the seventh boss. Meta Ridley's attacks can additionally send the Falcon Flyer reeling about. In this battle, he is attacking the ship as well and you have 2 minutes to beat him, similar to the battle in Metroid Prime 3. He has completely different moves from Ridley and you have to jump whenever he hits the ship or you could fall. He is later defeated when he is burnt by the Falcon Flyer's engines and the massive amounts of Subspace Bombs explode, covering the island in Subspace, taking everything in it, including the charred remains of Meta Ridley, into the Subspace. Tabuu, the leader of Subspace, revives Meta Ridley in The Great Maze to attack the heroes (oddly, both Ridley and Meta Ridley appear in The Great Maze, they might be clones), but is defeated like last time, presumably leaving him out of the picture for good. Trophy Stands appear frequently due to the limited time, even on easy difficulties, especially if the character is equipped with a strong Trophy Stand producing Sticker. Metroid Collectables Masterpieces A 3 minute Super Metroid demo can be unlocked in the game. The game begins at the file select screen, though the player can go back to the title screen. The save-files begin before the opening cutscene, at a later point in Norfair, and one saved after the cutscene at 0:00. File 2 is at 3:14, with 160/230 missiles, 45/50 super missiles, 40/50 power bombs, 13/14 Energy Tanks, 3/4 Reserve Tanks, and all of the upgrades aside from the Plasma Beam. Notably, the Gravity Suit is turned off in this file (though it can be turned back on). Stickers *'Chozo Statue' Metroid II: Return of Samus- Aura Attack +25 (Lucario) *'Dark Samus' Metroid Prime 2: Echoes - Electric Attack +31 (Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Toon Link) *'Dark Suit Samus' Metroid Prime 2: Echoes - Throwing Attack +16 (All) *'Energy Tank' Metroid - Energy Attack +12 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) *'Federation Trooper' Metroid Prime 2: Echoes - Carry Super Scope (All) *'Gravity Suit Samus' Metroid: Zero Mission - Weapon Attack +11 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) *'Gunship' Metroid Prime 2: Echoes - Explosive Attack + 5 (All) *'Kanden' Metroid Prime Hunters - Slash Resistance +15 (All) *'Kraid' Metroid: Zero Mission - Head Attack +33 (All) *'Luminoth' Metroid Prime 2: Echoes - Slash Attack + 9 (All) *'Metroid' Metroid Prime Pinball - Freezing Attack +18 (All) *'Metroid' Metroid: Zero Mission - Electric Attack +20 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) *'Morph Ball' Metroid Prime Pinball - Weapon Attack + 5 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) *'Mother Brain' Metroid: Zero Mission - Flinch Resistance +147 (All) *'Ridley' Metroid - Darkness Attack +30 (Ganondorf) *'Ridley' Metroid: Zero Mission - Arm Attack +25 (All) *'Running Zero Suit Samus' Metroid: Zero Mission - Weapon Attack +25 (All) *'Samus' Metroid Fusion - Electric Resistance +16 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) *'Samus' Metroid Prime 2: Echoes - Explosive Attack +18 (All) *'Samus' Metroid - Indirect Attack +15 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) *'Space Pirate' Super Metroid - Darkness Attack +13 (Ganondorf) *'Special Token' Metroid Prime Pinball - Arm Attack + 6 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) *'Starship' Metroid Fusion - Weapon Attack + 9 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) *'Starship' Metroid Prime Hunters - Launch Power +22 (All) *'Sylux' Metroid Prime Hunters - Indirect Attack +12 (All) *'Warrior Ing' Metroid Prime 2: Echoes - Bite Attack +10 (Yoshi, Wario, Pokémon Trainer, Wolf) *'Weavel' Metroid Prime Hunters - Carry Beam Sword (All) *'Zebes Inhabitant' Metroid Fusion - Arm Attack + 5 (All) *'Zero Suit Samus' Metroid: Zero Mission - Leg Attack + 9 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) Trophies *Samus *Zero Laser *Zero Suit Samus *Power Suit Samus *Metroid *Samus (Fusion Suit) *Samus (Power Suit) *Samus (Varia Suit) *Samus (Gravity Suit) *Samus (Dark Suit) *Dark Samus *Ridley *Meta Ridley *Kanden *Spire *Weavel *Noxus *Trace *Sylux *Luminoth *Sheegoth *Space Pirate *Parasite Queen *Metroid Prime (Core) *Metroid Prime (Exo) *Gunship *Screw Attack Nintendo Chronicle Nintendo Entertainment System *(06/1986) Metroid Game Boy *(11/1991) Metroid II: Return of Samus Super Nintendo Entertainment System *(04/1994) Super Metroid Virtual Boy *(08/1995) Galactic Pinball Nintendo 64 *(04/26/1999) Super Smash Bros. Game Boy Advance *(11/02/2002) Metroid Fusion *(05/24/2004) Metroid Zero Mission *(10/25/2004) Classic NES Series: Metroid Nintendo GameCube *(12/03/2001) Super Smash Bros. Melee *(11/18/2002) Metroid Prime *(11/15/2004) Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Nintendo DS *(11/21/2004) Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt *(10/24/2005) Metroid Prime Pinball *(03/20/2006) Metroid Prime Hunters Wii *(08/27/2007) Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Mr. Resetti imitations Animal Crossing Assist Trophy, Mr. Resetti will do imitations of characters after being summoned a few times: Samus: "MEEEER! PSHOOOW!" Zero Suit Samus: "HA!" Trivia * Ridley was second most requested on an official Japanese message board, beaten only by King Dedede. * Hacking of the game's code has revealed Assist Trophy data for Ridley, however he appears as a boss in the final game for unknown reasons. http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Ridley#In_Super_Smash_Bros._Brawl *There are seven characters that have also been found in the code of the game, they are Dixie Kong of the Donkey Kong series, Toon Zelda/Sheik from the Zelda series, Mewtwo from the Pokemon series, Dr. Mario from the Mario series, Roy from the Fire Emblem series, as well as a character named Pra & Mai, that may be the Pokemon Plusle and Minun, as Pra and Mai are the prefixes of their Japanese names. References Category:Wii Category:Super Smash Bros.